


Addicted

by kylotrxsh



Series: Hux loves tentacles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (yeah Hux grows small tits in this one), Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sorry!!, yeah it's been 84 years i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotrxsh/pseuds/kylotrxsh
Summary: Hux gets knocked up. Again.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. My motivation for any kind of writing went down the drain for months. :')  
> But hey, here is part 2, finally! I hope you'll like it! I advise you read part 1 if you haven't already, this part will make more sense if you do.  
> I also hope the whole breasts stuff wont make anyone uncomfortable- I apologize if it does. :c
> 
> (Reminder : Hux has a puss but he's not trans. Sorry!)

“... General Hux? Sir?”

Hux snapped out of thoughts when he heard his name. He turned around to look at the person that called him : a bald, middle-aged man with round glasses and a lab coat. It took the General a few seconds to recognize him.

“Ah, Professor Gerold. What is it?”

“Well…” Gerold cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as he took a look at the datapad he was holding. “I’ve been told you want to, um… Conduct experiments on the creature we captured this morning?”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Correct. Is there an issue with that?”

“No, sir, none at all! I was just wondering why, to be honest. We have a whole team to take care of that, and-”

“ _I_ will do it. Besides, your colleagues have been ordered to leave the facility, it will only be you and I until I decide otherwise. You will be summoned only if needed,” Hux said, his tone sharp. “Just make sure it is safe for me, turn the camera off and do _not_ disturb me under _any_ circumstances. I will let you know when I’m done. Is that clear?”

The scientist nodded before hurrying away.

Good. In about an hour, he could see _it_ again. The creature from a few months ago. After coming back from the failed mission, Hux had ordered for another, better prepared team to be sent to the planet he’d named Albea to eliminate all threat for the construction of an outpost, but also capture the monster. The report said it was at the very bottom of a cave,  seemingly trying to protect purple cocoons that exploded into goo of the same color when shot. _Probably my children_ , Hux had thought with a bitter laugh, not sure of how to feel about that. Oh well, what was done was done.

Gerold came back after a bit and escorted him to the enclosure the creature was in. Hux took a deep breath when they stopped in front of the door.

“We still have to find a name for his species, but we called him Xenu,” Gerold said with a small chuckle. “We thought naming him would be more convenient.”

“Sure, sure.”

Hux was too busy remembering his previous experience with the creature to properly listen to Gerold. A shiver traveled down his spine when he finally saw Xenu and the creature let a whine-like noise when it saw him too. Gerold opened the door and wished him luck.

Hux took a deep breath as he stepped into the enclosure : it was right outside the base, the walls made of transparisteel. The floor, however, hadn’t been covered so Xenu could feed off the plants and herbs already there. A slight feeling of arousal was starting to spread within the General’s lower belly, and he was glad to see that Gerold was already gone.

Hux barely had time to undress and was down to his socks and underwear when Xenu rushed towards him. He wrapped a tentacle around Hux’s waist to lift him up, wasting no time with foreplay : another tentacle started stroking Hux’s cunt, making him moan. A third one stroked the ginger’s lower stomach for a moment before slithering up to press against his lips. Hux parted them to let it in and he started suckling gently, running his tongue around the tip of the tentacle. Xenu let out a purr-like noise at that and, apparently pleased, slowly penetrated Hux who whined around the tentacle in his mouth.

Xenu was surprisingly gentle this time. He was moving slowly and Hux was pretty grateful for it. He did like to take things slow sometimes, but he quickly ended up wanting more. _Faster, faster_. He started moving his hips to meet Xenu’s thrusts, and the creature seemed to understand what Hux wanted : he withdrew almost all the way only to shove back in, making Hux cry out in pleasure. Another tentacle pushed between Hux’s cheeks, rubbing its slimy tip against his entrance before pushing in. Hux tensed up but didn’t try to move away. Not that he could go anywhere, anyway.

It didn’t take long for the tentacle in Hux’s mouth to cum. Hux struggled to swallow but he managed to get it all, a thin line of the blue liquid escaping from a corner of his mouth to run along his jaw and neck. He could feel and hear it sloshing around in his stomach, which aroused him even more.

Too busy trying not to choke, Hux hadn’t even realized that his pussy was empty. He was about to protest when another, thicker tentacle penetrated him in one swift motion, and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly. The limb was filling him up, rubbing against his walls all the way until it couldn’t go any further. The one in his ass was still moving, pushing in when the other was withdrawing.

“ _Yes, yes, oh, I’ve missed this so much,_ ” Hux thought, trying to move his hips to meet the tentacle’s thrusts, moan after moan echoing around. Good thing no one could hear him.

The two tentacles fucking him started going faster and faster, both his g-spot and prostate being hit with every thrust. Tears of ecstasy were rolling down his cheeks and Hux could feel he was close.

“Yes, yes, please, knock me up again- !”

Just a few more hits on his sweet spots and Hux came with a long and loud cry, his whole body tensing up. He barely had any time to recover from his orgasm when Xenu filled him to the brim with blue cum before pulling out completely, his ovipositor replacing the tentacle in Hux’s pussy. Hux let out a shaky, excited breath that was followed by a satisfied sigh and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as he was being pumped full of eggs. Like the first time, the ovipositor plugged him up on its way out and Xenu cradled him, snuggling in a corner at the back of the enclosure. Full and satisfied, Hux fell asleep while stroking his now bulging belly.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The General woke up sometime later, unsure of how long he’d slept for and what time it was now. Xenu seemed to be asleep, so Hux carefully got off of him to grab his clothes and entered a code on a panel next to the door. The door successfully opened and Hux got out, but the noise of it woke the alien up and he started making noises, rubbing at the window Hux was on the other side of as if he could have just dug through it.

“Sorry, I’ll come back in a few days,” Hux said, watching him as he put his clothes back on.

Of course, his outfit was a bit too tight now, and Hux felt like a pregnant woman too big to fit in her usual clothes. He huffed, leaving the front of his tunic open and keeping his belt off. Thankfully, his undershirt could still fully cover him up.

Hux found Gerold working in the laboratory. The scientist smiled at him and set his tools down.

“Sir! What a relief to see that you are safe and… sound?”

The man was staring at Hux’s bulging belly, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Hux stepped closer and grabbed the man’s collar.

“If you tell _anyone_ about that, I will have you and your whole family executed. Understood?”

Gerold’s expression changed from surprise to fear and he nodded quickly. Hux let go of him, turning away to go back to his quarters. As planned, he didn’t see anyone else, not even a stormtrooper; they had been told to stay in their own part of the outpost and weren’t allowed in this one unless Hux asked them to.

The ginger sat at his desk and grabbed his datapad to review files and reports, unconsciously starting to stroke his belly after a few minutes. Even if he was “conducting an experiment”, he still had some usual work to do, and not even a womb full of cum and eggs couldn’t keep him from bossing people around.

Hux had trouble falling asleep the first few nights. He had forgotten what it felt like to be lying down in such a state, and it kept getting worse. His belly grew a bit bigger everyday and it quickly got too big for his clothes. Whatever, he’d just stay shirtless then. The outpost was warm enough for him to, and he didn’t need to see Gerold for now. Food was cooked and served by droids, so he basically had no human interaction for the week and, just like the first time, he definitely felt weird at the end of it. He went to Xenu’s enclosure after breakfast.

The creature was about to grab him like it had a few days before but its tentacle stopped in midair. Xenu was staring at Hux’s belly, leaving the ginger enough time to get rid of his pants and underwear. He sat near the creature and let it cradle him, going into labor just a few minutes later.

Hux had pushed a dozen eggs out. Purple and slimy, they were slightly smaller than a fist and Xenu cradled them once they were all out. Hux was panting and watched his mate go to a corner of the enclosure, gathering tall grass and twigs with his free limbs to make a small nest. He then deposited the eggs inside of it before lying down, circling it with some of his tentacles.

Hux was about to get leave when a tentacle pressed against his lips. He parted them and let Xenu have his mouth the way he wanted. It didn’t last long though, just long enough for Xenu to feed Hux a clear thick and tasteless liquid. The ginger had no idea of what it was, but surely he would find out soon. He took a few minutes to recover after that and got up to wobble towards the door once he felt better.

Hux flopped on his bed after a good, warm shower and slept for a solid twelve hours, only coming back to Xenu’s enclosure the next day. His tits had grown softer and rounder in the meantime and Hux was feelings antsy because of them. He definitely wasn’t used to the feeling and they seemed to be full of- some kind of milk, probably? Nothing had leaked from them yet, so he couldn’t tell. Were they here because of that clear liquid Xenu had fed him?

He was surprised to see that the eggs had already hatched, and Xenu purred when he saw his mate. Hux gasped when he saw his children : they were similar to their father, except with a dark orange color instead of purple, and obviously much smaller. They were all looking at Hux, flailing their tentacles around, and Hux noticed that there were only two of them left. What happened to the others? He was pretty sure he’d pushed at least a dozen of them out- did they die because of their confined environment? Or did the younglings of their species fought to establish some kind of dominance? Did either of them or even Xenu… eat the rest, for some reason? He would have to study the holorecords of the enclosure’s cameras.

The younglings crawled into his lap after that and Hux gasped when one of them started sucking on one of his nipples. Unlike its father, it didn’t have teeth yet so it felt more like a regular sucker. The other one latched onto the remaining nipple and Hux rested his head against the transparisteel wall with a soft sigh. The sensation was definitely strange, but not unpleasant. It didn’t take long for him to get wet, small moans escaping his lips with almost every tug on his nipples.

Xenu must’ve smelled it; a tentacle slithered between Hux’s thighs and the ginger spread them apart eagerly. Xenu made a contented noise as he stroked Hux’s pussy a few times.

“Yesss,” Hux let out when it penetrated him, wondering how he was supposed to go back to regular cocks after that.

The limb was slowly going in before withdrawing again, setting a slow pace. Was the alien going to impregnate him again? The idea made Hux shudder. He wouldn’t be against it.

However, that didn’t seem to be Xenu’s plan this time. He picked up the pace after a bit, Hux getting closer and closer to coming. That, added with the increasingly harder tugs on his nipples, had him whining and trembling slightly and he moaned loudly when he came, shaking. His pussy was being filled, but with a different cum this time : this one was a bit thicker than the usual one and dark green instead of blue. Hux’s insides warmed up and he felt relaxed, the discomfort from giving birth the previous day slowly going away. Interesting. He hadn’t really had the time to experience the aftermath of that the first time.

The younglings let go of Hux’s tits once they were empty and, apparently satisfied, snuggled into his lap. Hux was unsure of what to do at first but decided to pet them, and he couldn’t help smiling when they purred like their father.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do plan on publishing more Hux sins in the future so subscribe to the series to get notified when that happens! (just click on the series and then the Subscribe button c; )  
> Please don't hesitate to leave a Kudo and maybe even a comment if you enjoyed! c:


End file.
